spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Turkey Hunt
'Turkey Hunt '''is the twelfth episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Store Keeper (cameo) *Larry the Lobster (cameo) *Turkey (cameo) *Mrs. Tentacles (cameo) *Mr. Tentacles (cameo) Plot It's Thanksgiving and Squidward's parents are coming over. There's only one problem - Squidward doesn't have a turkey! Can he find one in time for dinner? Find out in the Livin' With The Squid Thanksgiving special! Story Squidward yawned as he got out of his bed and glanced at the calendar. “Oh my gosh! It’s Thanksgiving already?” Squidward gasped and quickly got out of his bed. He soon began tripping down the staircase. “Ow…” Squidward groaned as he finally got to the bottom. “Squidward? Are you okay? What’s gotten you so worked up today?” SpongeBob asked. "My parents are coming over for Thanksgiving!" Squidward exclaimed. "So?" SpongeBob asked. "And I haven’t got the turkey!" Squidward explained. "Squidward!" SpongeBob gasped. "I’ve gotta go get one right now!" Squidward said, rushing to the store. SpongeBob quickly followed behind. ''It’s Thanksgiving Day The family’s coming over But there’s just one problem Squidward got sidetracked There is no turkey And well now let’s just say It couldn’t have gotten any worse! "Can I help you?" the store keeper asked. "Yes, do you have any turkeys?" Squidward asked with desperation. "Sorry, due. It’s Thanksgiving. They’re all sold out," the store keeper said. "What?!" Squidward panicked. "Calm down, Squidward. Do you know anywhere we could get one?" SpongeBob asked. "Well, you could try Larry’s Turkey Farm. They only sell ones that are alive though," the store keeper explained. "Good enough!" Squidward said and rushed to Larry’s Turkey Farm. "Squidward! Wait up!" SpongeBob shouted, following him. "Hey, guys!" Larry grinned. "Larry, we need a turkey!" Squidward shouted. "Well, I only have one left so make sure you’re careful with it," Larry said, handing them a turkey wearing an air helmet. "Oh, thank you so much!" Squidward grinned and quickly ran home. "Here you go," SpongeBob said dryly as he handed over the money. "What’s up with him?" Larry asked. "His parents are coming over for Thanksgiving and he forgot to get a turkey. So, what are you doing in Coral City?" SpongeBob asked. "Well, I originally came here so I could be on Seavivor but I got kicked off. Anyway, I’m staying until next year. Then I’ll move back to Bikini Bottom," Larry explained. "Well, it was nice to see you again but I gotta get going. Bye Larry!" SpongeBob waved as he began to head back home. "Bye, SpongeBob!" Larry waved back. SpongeBob arrived home only to see the turkey jump out of Squidward’s tentacles. “Hi, SpongeBob!” the turkey grinned, speaking in Patrick’s voice. “…Patrick?” SpongeBob said in confusion. “Yep, when that hot tub killed me, i was reincarnated into a turkey!” the turkey said, a grin on his face. Suddenly, the doorbell was rung. SpongeBob looked out the peep hole to see who it was. "It’s your parents!" SpongeBob shouted. "What?! I need a turkey for Thanksgiving!" Squidward exclaimed. "But you can’t cook Patrick! He’s our friend!" SpongeBob said, trying to reason with Squidward. "Not mine!" Squidward shouted, taking out an axe and chopping Patrick’s limbs off before throwing him into the oven. SpongeBob stood there in shock Squidward opened the door to let his parents in. “It’s good to see you, Squidward,” greeted Mrs. Tentacles as he walked inside. “You didn’t forget the turkey, did you?” Mr. Tenetacles asked, glancing at his son. “Of course not! It’s in the oven right now!” Squidward exclaimed before taking a perfectly cooked turkey out of the oven. “See?” Squidward said, grinning nervously. Mr. Tentacles sniffed the turkey before taking a piece off and eating it. “Mhm, seems alright. Well, you win this time Squidward, but not next time. NOT NEXT TIME!” Mr. Tentacles shouted. “What’s wrong honey?” Mrs. Tentacles asked, looking down at Squidward. “…Squidward killed my friend today,” SpongeBob whimpered. Mr. Tentacles burst out laughing. “That’s my boy!” he grinned. “Happy Thanksgiving!” shouted someone in Patrick’s voice. Everyone looked at the turkey. “You don’t think…?” Squidward asked. “Why, of course not, Squidward. It’s a turkey. It can’t talk,” Mrs, Tentacles said and everyone began to laugh, excluding SpongeBob. Trivia *This is the second holiday special ("Hallohate"). **This is the first Thanksgiving special. *The lyrics of the show's theme song are changed in order to reflect Thanksgiving. *This is the last episode to air during 2014. Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Pineapple Entertainment Thanksgiving Marathon Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Pages with red links Category:Pineapple Entertainment